edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Decimator
General information Stats You can only research Decimators with a Level 8 (or higher) Tech Lab. Researching and training both requires a Decimator Core, excluding L1 research (As you don't need a Core to research) and L10 and above researches, which instead require a Scarbide Ingot. Crates decimator1.png|Decimator: Black Market Mystery Box, Troop Mystery Box! decimator20.png|Decimator Platoon decimator80.png|Decimator Carrier: Decimation Crate Promotions Decimator/2012#Promotions, Decimator/2013#Promotions, Decimator/2014#Promotions The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 3 0:00 (23h59m) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 6 Win the Level 18 Emerald Fireproof Shield!, 2014 Dec 24 10:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 6 16:00 (1d); Jan 17 10:00 (1d) The new ANAGRAM BOX has arrived, 2014 Oct 21 16:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 7 10:00 (1d) Emerald Blast Shield Mystery Box, 2015 Jan 8 12:00 (1d) Maximum Force Box NEW LOW PRICE!, 2015 Jan 10 10:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 14 00:00 (23h59m) MB Mania: Use the Force Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 15 0:00 (9h) Generals Orders Box!, 2014 May 26; Jun 23 21:00 (20h); Jun 30 17:00 (1d); Jul 14 8:00 (1d7h); Jul 19 14:00 (1d3h); Nov 27 10:00 (1d); Dec 7 10:00 (1d); Dec 13 14:00 (1d2h); Dec 21 10:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 15 10:00 (1d); Feb 22 10:00 (1d); Feb 28 10:00 (2d) MB Mania: Ruby Box of Fire!, 2015 Jan 15 Win with the Maximum Force Box!!!, 2014 Dec 11 12:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 16 10:00 (1d); Jan 30 10:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jan 16 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Boxes BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 20 16:00 (1d) The G-Force Mystery Box!, 2015 Jan 21 12:00 (1d) Maximum Force Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 22 12:00 (1d) Decimator Mystery Box SALE!, 2014 Oct 1 16:00 (1d); 2015 Jan 23 10:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Jan 25 The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Jan 26 12:00 (1d) Emerald Blast Shield Mystery Box, 2015 Jan 26 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Jan 30 12:00 (1d) Destruction Mystery Box SALE!, 2015 Jan 31 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Feb 6 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL!, 2015 Feb 14 12:00 (1d) The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Feb 16 18:00 (1d) Weekend Blowout Sale!, 2015 Feb 20 16:00 (2d20h) Ruby Box of Fire!, 2015 Feb 21 10:00 (1d) DOUBLED ODDS! Edge Terminal Token 2.0, 2015 Feb 25 12:00 (1d) Use the Force!, 2014 Apr 12 12:00 (1d); Apr 26 15:00 (19h); May 18; May 24 16:00 (18h); Jun 8 17:00 (1d1h); Jun 20 (19 17:00) (2d16h); Jul 2 13:00 (1d4h); Jul 29 17:00 (23h); Aug 13 15:00 (1d); Sep 16; Oct 20 12:00 (1d); Nov 7 8:00 (1d); 2015 Feb 26 10:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Feb 28 12:00 (1d) Anagram Box SALE + BONUS, 2015 Mar 5 Emerald Blast Shield Mystery Box NEW LOW PRICE!, 2015 Mar 4 Generals Order SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Mar 5 18:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box BONUS PRIZES!, 2015 Mar 6 12:00 (1d) CRYSIS Galaxy Mystery Box SALE + BONUS!, 2015 Mar 7 The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 8 11:00 (1d) Weekend SALES!, 2015 Mar 13 14:00 (2d22h) The Crysis Mystery Box BONUS!, 2015 Mar 15 12:00 (1d) Category:Units Category:Vehicles